100 Things Doctor Who
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A drabble series showcasing the love that can be seen and found in Doctor Who. Drabble 16 - Martha/Three.
1. TenDonna

100 Things, for those who don't know, is a challenge given on LJ and other blogging sites as a challenge. The challenge being, blog 100 things about a certain subject. You can take as much time as needed. Me? I chose, as funny as it may seem to do it threefold. I am writing 100 true drabbles (100 words in each one, not including the pairing and number, these have no titles) about 100 different pairings on the show Doctor Who.

This is the first one. Two more so far have been written, but I plan on posting one a day. I am taking suggestions on pairings. Any and all are welcome. The other two so far I have written are Rory/Amy and Nine/Rose. This is a bash free zone. Each drabble will show the pairing as true. Yes, even those I don't ship. I do have one request and that is to keep the pairings in the television show, but in that anything goes. I know both Classic and New and love both dearly. Leave a review with your pairing, or leave me a PM if you don't want to review on a pairing you don't like :)

Well, I'll leave you to the reading then! Enjoy!

* * *

100 Things

1

Ten/Donna

There were very few people who treated him just like everyone else, and Donna was one of them.

When he got out of line she told him off or slapped him, when he was down she hugged him and tried to talk him out of his low mood, when he was so excited he couldn't stay still she knew what to do to calm him.

She was the first companion he had ever had able to do all of this and more. She knew him that well.

Was it any wonder that he had fallen in love with Donna Noble?


	2. RoryAmy

Thanks to those people who have written in a pairing! Four/Sarah Jane, Susan/Five and Jack/Ten have now been taken. Glad to see some Classic in there.

* * *

2

Rory/Amy

There had ever only been Amy for Rory and it had taken a long time for him to find out that there had never been anyone else for Amy either.

And now they were married and on the TARDIS.

It was brilliant, and scary, and dangerous, but neither of them would have it any other way. Because the only thing that mattered was their happiness and them being together.

Amy loved travelling with the Doctor, and Rory was part of that.

Rory loved being with Amy and learnt to enjoy the travelling.

Together, there was nothing that could stop them.


	3. NineRose

Didn't get up to writing a requested one today (sorry!) So, here is one I wrote myself days ago. Nine/Rose pairing.

* * *

3

Nine/Rose

One second he had been alone, broken. The next she was there, all pink and yellow. Another stupid ape come blundering into the scene.

She had refused him to begin with and so he had gone away without her, but he hadn't been able to resist going back for her.

She was so young and vibrant and _alive_.

He had thought himself beyond help, beyond hope, and there she had been, outshining even the stars.

He had had no choice but to love her. The girl who saved his life.

No, more than that, she had saved him from himself.


	4. JackTen

This one is for KsandraMallen, who asked for Jack/Ten during the whole The Year That Never Was fiasco. Here it is, dear. I hope you like.

* * *

100 Things

4

Jack/Ten

He loved the Doctor, there was no way around that. He had since Rose had introduced them. He had willingly sacrificed his life, again and again, for that one man.

So what if he had changed his face? What he looked like was unimportant.

What mattered was he was the Doctor.

His world.

His life.

And his life may end here, because of some psychopathic madman.

He hated the Master deeply, and it wasn't all for what was happening down on Earth. Oh, no, that was barely the top of it.

He hated the Master, because he hurt the Doctor.


	5. FourSarah Jane

This one is a request from happyeverafter72 who asked for Four/Sarah Jane. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

100 Things

5

Four/Sarah Jane

Leaving behind Sarah Jane because of his summons to Gallifrey had to have been one of the hardest things he had ever done.

She had been with him for so long now, so long and through a regeneration. She had been a great help to him, she truly had, and she was fun.

Sarah Jane was so beautiful and active and volatile when she wanted to be. She was a great woman before they had even met. She was his investigative reporter. His companion and assistant. His everything.

And his people took her away from him.

His Sarah Jane Smith.


	6. ElevenRiver

This one was written in 100 words. And that's it. It took less than five minutes. I also really like it. Hope you enjoy as much as me the wild ramblings.

* * *

100 Things

6

Eleven/River

He had never known anyone so annoying, backwards or more like him than he ever had until he met River.

Well, okay, there had been others, but they had been similar, fish in a sea. River wasn't. If anything she is more TARDIS than anything else. And all human besides that.

She's a mystery, and he loved mysteries. She was flirty and this him he found out loved to flirt. She knew what to do to make him angry and to make him tremble with want at the exact same time.

River is River, and to him, she is everything.


	7. MarthaMickey

This one was requested from someone over at the Teaspoon. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

100 Things

7

Martha/Mickey

They had met on the TARDIS, while they were towing the Earth home. They had gotten on well enough, sharing a few 'we're still here!' hugs and celebrated being alive.

It was after they left the Doctor that things between them got interesting. They had joined Jack at Torchwood for a few months before they realised it wasn't for them, and they decided that together they could be quite good at freelance work on the alien front.

She didn't expect to fall in love with him, but she had.

Martha Jones had found her Mister Right in one Mickey Smith.


	8. SusanFive

This one is for Tail Kinker who requested it for the squick factor. Hope you like it :P

* * *

100 Things

8

Susan/Five

There was something that had drawn her to her grandfather's fifth incarnation. Perhaps it was because at the time he was the one that was active, or perhaps it was because he was so young and handsome.

She had followed that odd bond between them all the way to the TARDIS, still surprised to have found it, and had spent half her time staring at this newer version of her grandfather.

She was ridiculously attracted to him. And he, by all estimates, was attracted to her.

They were related, so it would never work.

She couldn't help but wonder, though.


	9. Jacobi MasterTen

Please, people, if you are going to ask for anything with Romana or the Master (or both together) or the Doctor with the Master, specify which Master, which Romana, which Doctor, because putting any leaves it so damn open it hurts my brain. So, here is the answer to Master/Doctor (any) Jacobi!Master/Ten. If any other ones are wanted specify, please...

* * *

100 Things

9

Jacobi!Master/Ten

Once best friends, they were now best enemies, and honestly, he would have it no other way.

There was something special about the Doctor, something that had always been there and always would. Something he was sure only he could see. Well, for a Time Lord that is. Because that was what he was.

His odd attraction to the young man with the wild hair and child-like behaviour had been almost instantaneous. He had thought it a shame he was so old and boring.

Now he was better.

The Doctor would be his.

He knew it without a doubt.

Always.


	10. RoseJack

100 Things

10

Rose/Jack

There was something that had immediately drawn her to him. Maybe it was him saving her life from a messy death, or maybe it was his natural flirty way.

Whatever it was, one thing she knew for certain, she really liked Jack. He was fun, and liked to dance. He had a great sense of humour. It was a plus that he had owned his own spaceship (stolen, of course) to get around in.

He was as interested in her as she was in him. And he really meant it.

She had fallen hard and fast for Captain Jack Harkness.


	11. ElevenTARDIS

One true ship of Doctor Who :P

* * *

100 Things

11

Eleven/TARDIS

They would never be able to fully communicate again, and that was fine.

They had never talked before and yet they were always together. Always partners. Always loving the other. Yes, one may just be a ship with her own mind and the other, well the other was him, but hey, beggars couldn't be choosers.

It was even clearer to him now that he had gotten the chance to speak to her properly, how much they loved one another.

It wasn't the way they communicated that mattered, or what the other looked like.

It has always been in their hearts.


	12. IanBarbara

This one is one of my very few OTP's from the show. The first (and still the best IMHO) Ian and Barbara.

* * *

100 Things

12

Ian/Barbara

They had been teachers together at Coal Hill High before they had met Susan and with her came the Doctor.

When they had followed Susan home one night, just to make sure she got home safe, they found her living in a police box inside a junkyard.

And the stuff of legends was born.

They became so close during that time.

Close enough to marry when it was over. Close enough to have children and die together when the time came.

Close enough to always worry over Susan and the Doctor.

During their journeys with them, they fell in love.


	13. NineCheem

By Cheem here (and yes, that was the request given to me, Cheem, not Jabe) I mean all three Trees. To me you can't have one of them without the other two. They just...seemed to be that way to me. Free loving. A sexuality that is...kind of hard to describe without it being on a planetwide basis. After all, these are trees, and how do trees reproduce? With the help of other species and natural elements.

* * *

100 Things

13

Nine/Cheem

Cheem was an advanced society of tree-like beings. Smart, beautiful and lived quite peacefully with others. And three of them were here.

Oh, sure, the rich and powerful, but the Trees of Cheem were patient as a species. This was not usually their way, watching destruction.

Jabe, the female, died to protect him, the first person to show compassion towards him and all he had lost. And her two male partners were waiting for her to return with him.

He didn't need to say a word. Words were meaningless.

Everything dies.

The fire will forever burn.


	14. TishJack

I have a fondness for this drabble, though I don't know why. Enjoy :)

* * *

100 Things

14

Tish/Jack

She tried to see him each and every day.

Hung up in chains, he must have been quite uncomfortable and anything she had been able to do to ease that, she was more than willing to do.

Jack was a fighter through and through. He never complained to her about his imprisonment, in fact, he generally tended to joke about it. A good sense of humour was hard to find, and in such dire circumstances nearly unheard of.

When nearly everything was bad in her life, he was all that was good.

Tish loved Jack for that.

He was hope.


	15. TenRose

Been a few days, hasn't it? Ah well, here's my next pairing.

* * *

100 Things

15

Ten/Rose

Everything in life was good again.

He never imagined he would ever be able to feel this way ever again, but here he was, enjoying himself and having fun with his life and a companion at his side.

A hand to hold.

The one thing you need in the universe to keep going and he had found it again.

His people were still gone, and he was the one responsible, but he had moved on, and she had helped greatly in that.

There was no possible way to thank her.

He was a new man again, all thanks to Rose.


	16. MarthaThree

Someone has also requested Martha/Six XD That should be much more interesting than this one. I can't see Martha/Three as anything but serious.

* * *

100 Things

16

Martha/Three

She had wanted to meet one of his past selves and to have landed this one of all of them...well, she didn't know if it was good or bad luck, but the time fit.

He was stuck and he was alone on an alien planet he couldn't get off. Knowledge had been taken away and his TARDIS grounded. It was no wonder he was so angry at everyone.

There was something so alluring about this him with his eccentric clothing and his head of white hair that she couldn't help herself.

He was the Doctor. She loved him all.


End file.
